Love Hurts
by CloudySkies14
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Misty is sick. She also has a chance to play cupid, in the most peculiar situations ever. On the way to reuniting two friends, old feelings are brought up. Will poor Misty ever find love for herself?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon. Sweet Jesus how many times to I have to say it?

**Author:** CloudySkies14

**Title:** "Love Hurts"

**Summary:** It's Valentine's Day and Misty is sick. She also has a chance to play cupid, in the most peculiar situations ever. On the way to reuniting to friends, old feelings are brought up. Will poor Misty ever find love for herself?

**Ages:**

Misty- 16

Ash-15

Drake-14

Lyra-14

Daisy-21

Lily-20

Violet-20

**~O~**O~**O~**

**Oneshot**

"Love Hurts"

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

"Misty . . . . . . . . . . . . wake up. . . . . . Like, someone's here to battle you!" Daisy said from the other side of the door. Misty mumbled a quick response before turning over on her bed. Another three knocks echoed through her room.

"Like, Misty what's wrong?" Daisy said worriedly. Misty mumbled something yet again, this time it was a bit louder.

"ImschickDasie!"

Daisy opened the door and walked into the room. The curtains were drawn over the windows, shrouding the room in darkness. Daisy made her way over to Misty's bed. She was under the covers trying to block out the light coming from the opened door.

"What did you say Misty? Like, it's really hard to hear you when you're whispering!" Daisy said annoyedly. Misty sneezed and slowly poked her head out from under the sheets.

"I said I'm sick!" She said angrily. Daisy grinned.

"Like its funny how you're always sick on Valentine's Day. Ever since you left your boyfriend, you've somehow gotten sick with the flu or something. And it's always Valentine's Day too. I say my little sis is love sick!" Daisy teasingly said.

"He's not my boyfriend and I do not always get sick on Valentine's Day!" Misty shouted.

"Oh really? Then, like, explain how last Valentines you were sick as a Growlithe, but when you heard that you would be able to visit you're little boy toy out in Sinnoh, you instantly got better. Like, you practically flew out the door and down the street, that's how fast you were going." Daisy exclaimed in a matter-o-fact tone of voice. Misty turned a bright shade of red.

"I did not! I got there as fast as I could because Ash is really impatient and reckless. He would've probably have left if I hadn't reached there when I did." Misty angrily shouted back.

"Well, like, prove it then! Go and, like, defeat the challenger downstairs!" Misty pondered the idea for a brief second before throwing off her covers.

"Fine, I will defeat that," She sneezed mid-way through her sentence. ". . . . . .I will defeat that trainer!" She exclaimed. Daisy smiled and left the room. _Works every time!_ She thought triumphantly.

**~O~**O~**O~**

"You can do this Drake! Me and Sparky are rooting for you!" The girl shouted from the stands. Her small Pichu was doing a little dance for Drake. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a yellow T-shirt. Her jet-black hair came down over her shoulders as she waved a small banner with Drakes name on it. Misty couldn't help but smile at this. It reminded her of how she used to root for Ash back in her traveling days. Although the girl was a year older then her when she started her journey. She turned her head towards Drake and her smile instantly turned into a frown. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with green cargo pants on. He also had black hair, but it was sloppy and wild. The kid acted like him winning was already foretold in some prophecy. He totally ignored the joyful words of the girl in the stands and continued to smile at Misty. To him, the badge was as good as his. Misty had an odd mixture of disgust and pity. She wanted to put an end to this kids already whale of a size ego. She called out the only Pokémon for the job. "Gyarados come on out!" The ferocious water type came out, roaring in excitement. Drake's eyes grew wide for a quick second before he regained his composure. "Bulbasaur I choose you!" Bulbasaur landed on one of the floating platforms. "Bulba. . ." It said uncertainly as it stared at Gyarados. Misty grinned.

"Want to back out kid?" She asked. Drake shook his head.

"I'm not leaving this Gym a loser today!" He said in a confident tone.

"We'll just see about that! Gyarados use flamethrower!" Misty shouted. Gyarados unleashed his flamethrower on the challenger's Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur quickly dodge and use sleep powder!" the Drake exclaimed. Bulbasaur obeyed, narrowly avoiding Gyarados's flamethrower. It then used it's sleep powder on Gyarados.

"Don't use Sleep powder! She'll just wash it off with the water! Why don't you use stun spore?" The girl shouted from the stands.

"I don't need your help Lyra!" Drake said angrily. Misty allowed Gyarados to take the attack, just to prove Drake wrong. "See I told you it would work!" Drake said happily. Gyarados fell into the pool and 3 quick seconds later, he was back up, refreshed from his nap. Drake's smile instantly fell.

"You should listen to her more often Drake!" Misty said while laughing.

"Fine! Bulbasaur use Stun Spore!" Drake exclaimed.

"Gyarados dive underwaaa**chooo**!" Misty sneezed loudly. Gyarados looked back in confusion. Distracted by its trainer, the Stun Spore got onto Gyarados. Paralyzed, he was now left wide open for attack.

"HA! I knew it would work. Bulbasaur use razor leaf!" The young trainer shouted. Gyarados roared in pain as he took the grass attack head on. "Gyarados dive underwater quickly!" Misty exclaimed. Gyarados obeyed and dove underwater. The effects of stun spore were instantly gone. He now circled around the platform that Bulbasaur occupied, waiting to attack.

"Keep on your toes Bulbasaur. Be ready for anything!" The trainer shouted to his Pokémon. Misty's eyes trailed off to Lyra. She was on the edge of her seat, her yellow colored eyes staring intently at Drake, like if he was the last legendary Pokémon left on the whole planet. Drake on the other hand could have cared less about Lyra and her supportive words. His eyes were on Misty's Gyarados. Misty shook her head and tried to get back into the battle.

"Hydro Puuuu**uuachooo** . . . . . Dammit!" Misty exclaimed in anger. Gyarados mistook the order for Flamethrower and a huge jet of fire hit Bulbasaur from behind. He was launched into the air, forcing the challenger to catch him. Misty recalled a roaring Gyarados and ran over to the trainer. Lyra was already down on the field with her Pichu. Bulbasaur had fainted from its burns.

"I am so sorry; Gyarados must have mistaken my Hydro Pump for a Flamethrower. We didn't mean to launch your Bulbasaur into the air like that." Misty said. Drake nodded and returned Bulbasaur into his pokeball.

"That was a great match Miss." The Lyra said excitedly. Misty nodded in agreement.

"It was fun and you trained your Bulbasaur well, but you should learn to control that ego of yours kid . . . . . . . hold on a second" She turned away and sneezed. Drake frowned.

"I would've won if it wasn't for Lyra stupid cheering and dumb advice!" He said angrily. Lyra looked appalled.

"My advice wasn't stupid! It actually helped you! I even offered you to use Sparky in the battle, since he had the type advantage!" She shouted back.

"Pftt, helped me? More like costing me the match and that stupid Pichu wouldn't have lasted a second in that battle. It would've been better if you had just left me alone!" Drake shouted back. Lyra was on the verge of tears.

"FINE, if that's how you really feel, then we have no reason to be traveling together! Come on Sparky let's get out of here!" She ran out the gym in tears. Drake caught himself, realizing what he said was hurtful and going overboard.

"WAIT, Lyra I didn't mean it!" He shouted, but it was too late, Lyra was gone. "Dammit, I have to go get her before she does something stupid!" Drake said worriedly. Misty grabbed him before he could run.

"You're going to have to get that Bulbasaur to the Pokémon Center before anything else." Misty said.

Drake looked down at the Pokeball still in his hands. Misty sighed.

"Come on kid. Let's get you to Pokémon Center, and then we'll go look for Lyra." Drake nodded silently and followed Misty to the Pokémon Center.

**~O~**O~**O~**

"Here you are, Bulbasaur is healed and ready to fight!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. Drake nodded and collected the pokeball. He walked over to Misty who was sitting with a box of tissues in her hands. _I'm getting sicker with each passing second!_ She thought as a fit of sneezes attacked her. Drake walked over and silently sat down.

"Is Bulbasaur going to be ok?" Misty asked. Drake nodded and stared at the ground. Misty sighed and got up. "Let's get going then." She said. Drake got up and followed Misty outside. The weather was perfect for today. Not a single cloud in the sky and a gentle breeze made its way through the streets. A couple came running by, the girl dragging a reluctant guy to the department store. Misty smiled. She loved days just like this. It was too bad she was sick. She looked towards Drake who had his head down.

"So Drake are you and Lyra siblings or something?" Misty asked. She already knew the answer was no, but she had to get him to talk one way or the other. Drake shook his head. "So what are you guys then, just friends or what?" Misty asked, this time hoping he would crack. He nodded.

"Were friends. . . . . . ." He said sadly. Misty grinned.

"Just friends? I don't think I've seen friends who care this much about each other." Misty said in an innocent tone. _He has to crack now! _Misty thought as she looked up at the passing Pidgeys.

"Were not "just friends" Miss Waterflower, were best friends!" He exclaimed. Misty laughed.

"No need to be formal Drake. You can call me Misty," Misty sneezed loudly. "Sorry. How long have you and Lyra been best friends?" Misty asked.

"For a while now, I guess. We've been friends since I left for my journey and our friendship just got stronger as time went on." He kicked a pebble down the street.

"Then how come you're always fighting with her if you guys have such a strong bond?" Misty asked. _This is it! I wonder if Cupids job is always this tough. _Drake shrugged and didn't respond. Misty pressed on.

"I wonder if you're just hiding your true feelings, huh Drake." Misty said as ruffled his hair. He turned red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled in embarrassment. Misty laughed.

"Aw come on Drake! Lyra's a pretty girl and it's only natural for a guy like you to fall for her. You don't think I didn't see those quick glances you were giving her back at the Gym. You were fighting to impress her weren't you?" Misty said. Drake turned an even darker shade of red.

"Well, have you ever liked someone you've known for a while?" He asked. He was trying very hard to change the conversation. Misty looked up at the sky.

"Sure I have." She said. Drake looked at her.

"Well do you still like that person?" He asked. Misty nodded.

"We were just like you and Lyra. Both of us would fight a lot and I used to hate his guts. But as time went on I saw that he cared for Pokémon very deeply. The same went for his friends. He would go to the ends of the world to bring any of us back, even if you were his enemy." She said, remembering the times she spent with Ash.

"So, did you guys ever have a big fight like me and Lyra did?"

"Yep! Coincidently, it was on the day that we would have to split up. I was hurt and I ran away, looking for a way to vent my anger and anguish. I ended up getting caught up in a bad situation and he arrived out of nowhere to save me. Our friendship got even stronger from that day." Misty said as she picked up some flowers from the side or the road. They were already out of the city, making their way to Misty's favorite place in all of Cerulean. She had a feeling Lyra was going to be there.

"Do you guys still keep in touch?" Drake asked. He still hadn't noticed where they were going. Misty shook her head.

"Sadly, no. Last I heard he was out somewhere in Unova. It hurts, you know. He kinda just forgot about me, like if I'm just some play thing he can discard any time he wants. But it makes me happy that he's chasing his dream. Oh but just you wait Ash Ketchum! When I get my hands on you, I'll knock some sense into you!" Misty exclaimed. Drake took a few steps back in terror.

"I hate to be whoever this Ash guy is!" He said. Misty smiled.

"You didn't answer my question you know." She said. Drake laughed embaressedly.

"I mean, Lyra is pretty and I kind of do like her, but what if she doesn't feel the same way? I don't want our friendship to just disappear!" Drake said in a sad tone. Misty grinned.

"Do you know what this place is Drake?" She asked. He shook his head in bewilderment.

"This is Cerulean Cape. It's a very romantic place that couple's use to express their feelings in private. It's also a place where you can find love," She said happily. "And to answer your question from before, why don't you ask Lyra yourself?" Misty pointed to the person facing the ocean in front of her. Lyra was facing towards the ocean, her hair being blown gently back by the breeze. She had Sparky in her hands, who was trying to make her feel better. Drake looked at her in awe, but he took a few steps back.

"I. . . I don't think I can do this Misty." He said nervously. Misty shook her head.

"Of course you can do it Drake! Just go up and apologize. Whatever happened before doesn't matter. You guys are still friends and you will always be friends! Just follow you're heart!" Misty exclaimed. She handed him the flowers and before he could react, pushed him towards Lyra. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Lyra looked back in surprise, but she quickly turned her head back to the ocean.

"Uh, hey Lyra. I. . . . um. . . .got these for you." Drake said nervously.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Lyra said coldly.

"Ouch Lyra. Wasn't that a bit harsh. Well if you won't take it, I know Sparky will." Drake said. He handed the flowers to an excited Sparky.

"Chu Pi Chu Chu!" Sparky said happily. It jumped into Drakes arms, giving him a hug.

"Lyra . . . . . . I'm sorry for whatever I said before. I didn't mean any of it. I don't care if you don't forgive me, all I wanted to say was thanks. Thanks for all the support you've given me throughout my journey. You gave me strength in helpless situations and made me laugh when I was down. You gave me advice when I needed help and all I've done is ignore you or call you names. So, sorry." Drake said in a sincere tone. He was trying to do exactly what Misty told him to do, follow his heart. Lyra shrugged.

"It's too late for that Drake, and you know that." She said coldly. Her voice filled with uncertainty.

"Well at least allow me to give you one last gift." He leaned in and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise. She started to kiss back, but Drake pulled back.

"Sorry. . . ." He handed back Sparky and walked away, his hands in his pockets. Lyra stared at him for what seemed like an eternity, but she caught herself. She ran after him and gave him a hug. Sparky was running in a circle around them as they kissed for a second time.

"AWWWWW!" Misty gushed at the scene. She felt good for helping them. _Now if only that can happen to me. . . ._ She sighed and started her way back home, leaving the new couple to each other.

**~O~**O~**O~**

It was sunset by the time Misty got back to the Gym. She was tired and exhausted from all the excitement that occurred today. Everyone had found love except her. _At least that infernal cold is gone _she thought as she opened the door to the Gym. She passed the living room, ignoring her sisters.

"Like, Misty where have you been?" Daisy exclaimed from the couch.

"Cerulean Cape!" She shouted back as she started up the stairs.

"But, like, someone here to see you!" Lily shouted back.

"Tell them to come tomorrow. I'm too tired to battle anyone right now!" Misty shouted from the top of the stairs. She walked to her room door. She opened it and to her surprise a certain trainer was sitting on her bed, playing with his Pikachu.

"ASH KETCHUM! YOU'RE NEVER SUPPOSED TO SNEAK INTO A GIRLS ROOM, EVER!" Misty shouted, getting over her surprise. Ash got up and grinned. His hand instantly went behind his head. Misty noticed he was a bit taller this time. He also had a bit of muscle to on him now. Misty kicked herself for staring.

"Aw come on Misty! I travel all the way here from Unova just for you to shout at me?" Ash said while laughing. Pikachu ran and jumped into Misty's welcoming arms. Ash was a bit surprised at Misty's appearance. She had grown a lot. Her hair was longer and for the first time in a long while, she was wearing it down and not in her signature ponytail. Her eyes were something that caught him. It was bluer than before, much more warmer and welcoming then when they were younger.

"Well, what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Ketchum. You do owe me an apology for not keeping in touch, especially since we're best friends. I would think that meant something to you." Misty said angrily. Pikachu jumped off and ran out the room. He went to go look for Azurill, who was in the pool with the other water Pokémon.

Well I actually came back to for that same exact reason. Me and Pikachu thought it over and. . . . .well. . . . .um. . . we made a card for you." He said nervously.

"Why not just send it via mail?" Misty asked. _Please tell me this is not a dream! Ash actually came back, just for me! And he made a card? I hope it's what I think it is!_ Misty thought excitedly.

"Well its Valentine's Day and I didn't think it would be fun if I did that. So I came here to hand deliver it to you!" He handed her the card. She noticed his hands were shaking a bit. She opened it and read it.

_Charmander is red_

_Squirtle is blue_

_If you were a Pokémon _

_I would choose you!_

_Happy Valentine's Day Misty!_

There was a picture of Charmander and Squirtle holding a banner up with "You" written in large letters.

"Yeah. . . . . . So can you please lay off the insults fo-" Misty ran up and kissed him. They stood there, enjoying one another's embrace.

"AWWWWWWW!" the three sisters said in unison. Misty's sisters stood in the doorway, cooing over the new couple. They broke apart, Ash laughing in embarrassment. Misty felt like she was floating. This was the moment she had waited for and it was amazing.

"Make sure kissing is the only thing you two do!" Daisy jokingly said. The three left, laughing their heads off.

"So. . . .I take it you like the card?" Ash asked as he grinned. Misty smiled.

"Of course I did. But you could work on the kissing a bit." She pushed him out of her room and closed the door.

"Wha? Oh come on Misty! It's Valentine's Day! You can't do this to me!" He exclaimed from the other side of the door.

"Oh yeah? Well what do you propose we do for the rest of Valentine's Day?" She asked.

"Will I don't mind kissing a bit more. . . ." He said happily.

"I don't think so Ash. I still am angry about you keeping me in the dark for the past couple of years." Misty said as she fell onto her bed.

"We could go and catch a movie or go grab some dinner?" Ash suggested.

"Are you paying Mr. Ketchum?" Misty asked as she curled up under the covers.

"Well. . . . . .Maybe half the bill. . . . . .Misty? . . . . . . . .Come on Misty. . . . . . Please Misty. . . . . . . .Ok, ok I'll pay for the whole dinner . . . . . . .Misty come on, please! I'll. . . . . . . .I'll pay for the movie too! . . . . . . . . . .MISTY!"

Misty smiled and closed her eyes. _Best Valentine's Day ever!_

**~O~**O~**O~**

**Author Notes: **Yep, there it is guys. My first Oneshot and possibly my last. All depends on the feedback. I threw it together as a present for you guys, for my birthday is tomorrow. Well enjoy the rest of your Valentine's Day!


End file.
